Melodies of Life
by Daughter of Omega
Summary: A songfic from Mirai Trunks' perspective. To Vegeta-sama to Dagger's Song.


Melodies of Life

  
  


Hello people!!! Okay, who can tell I really like songfics?? *A few random people raise their hands* Good, good. *beams* This is from Mirai Trunks' POV. After everyone's dead except him and his mom. It's to Vegeta. The song is called (DUH) Melodies of Life. It comes from Final Fantasy Nine; Dagger (a.k.a. Princess Garnet) sings it when she's lonely. *sniff* NOTE: I had taken out the second chorus line, because then it would get really repetitive. OTHER NOTE: It is all in the present tense. Cuz it sounds cooler than if it were past tense. *shrug* 

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Trunks. If I did, I'd be chasing after him instead of writing sad sad songfics for him. I also don't own FFIX, except the copy that's sitting in the PlayStation right now. So there. Okay, go and read now.

  
  


Dad, why did you have to go up against the androids? You knew you couldn't do it, I think while I look through the blackness in Mom's old lab for some pictures of him. The Saiya-jin eyesight really comes in handy sometimes. 

Ah, success! A photo of Father and Mother at their wedding. He doesn't look too pleased, that is until Mom plants a big kiss on his mouth. I know he really loved her, but just never admitted it. I am reminded of a song he used to sing to me when I was younger. 

  
  


Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark

For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart

Today I'm picking up the pieces that remain

Melodies of life, love's lost refrain

  
  
  
  


Tears start to fill my eyes as I find one of him holding me. When was this? It must have been very long ago, for I did not remember it. He was rocking me back and forth and his mouth was opened as if he was talking. My eyes were closed and there was a peaceful look on my face. 

Mother said that I had always quieted when Father held me. "You two are so alike," she used to say after he... he... died. "You remind me of him so much." 

But we are so different, I think suddenly. He lived to fight, and I fought to live. ... I... never got to say goodbye. I burst into silent tears, running down my face in streams. 

He loved to tell me stories of his past fights, and I loved to hear them. I cherish those times now. I can only imagine how many there are that he hadn't mentioned... 

  
  


Our paths they did cross... now I cannot say just why

We met, we left, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told

Let them out aloud till they unfold

  
  


There is one moment that has not left my memory completely in these pictures. One thing Father never did was... though I hate to say it: help others. But even his pride could not mask his feelings for me. During one sparring match years and years ago, he had punched me in the face rapidly, left, right, left, right, and knocked me out. When I came to, I found he had been watching me the whole time. He grunted and stretched a hand to me to help me up. 

Why, Dad, why? I keep asking the question in my head. You could have at least said a farewell... And then without warning, you were just... gone. 

  
  


In my dearest memories I see you reaching out to me

Now you're gone

I still believe that you can call 

Out my name

  
  


After a while, it occured to Mother and I that we should warn someone about these... ruthless killers. It took us a while, and a lot of work, to develop a time machine, of all things. But it was worth it. I finally got to see my father. No one but Goku and I knew he was my father. 

However, my mother in the past, Bulma, recognized the similarities. She said we looked so much alike... It really reminded me of home. I only wish I could have been able to talk to him some way besides "I just, uh, like your shirt." 

But I was made aware he cared for me after Cell shot me through the chest. After he went full-out after an opponent he had no chance in beating. Once again, his anger blinded him, though I guess it had worked. I know now, that the only time we ever really touched -as if we were father and son- were the times in the picture, and after the match. 

I am so glad that fate had allowed me to have evidence of those times. When I think of him leaving to face the androids, I sometimes forget that he loves Mother and me. And then, I remember the few times he acted like a father, and realize that he was merely trying to protect us, and even if he wasn't, I should think of the good times -though few- we shared. 

  
  


A voice from the past

Joining yours and mine

Adding up the layers of harmony

And so it goes on and on

Melodies of life to the sky beyond our shy embrace

Forever and be over

  
  


Sometimes I think of what I would do if I had the chance to go with him... If I knew he was going to leave us. I think to myself, I would stop him. Of course I would stop him. But... I also knew he was stubborn. And I also had no chance against the monsters. 

He was like some kind of animal. A majestic phoenix (Sorry to b-chan, I know that's yours, I just like the analogy.) soaring to challenges he yearned for, away from a family he knew was his... I hate to think of how cold he could be sometimes. Just shunting the memories to the side isn't going to work forever though... I have to create new ones, with Mother. Forget about the coldness, and remember the warmth. 

  
  


So far and away

See the bird as it flies by

Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky

I'd leave my memories and dreams upon those wings

Leave them there and see what tomorrow brings

  
  


Other times, I think, What does Father remember most? Was it a spar with Goku? The realization that the tyrant that had ruled his life for so long, Frieza, was dead? Or, possibly, or impossibly some might say, could it be that one moment with him holding, cradling, loving me...? Fate can be so benevolent, so gracious sometimes, in letting me recall those things, and at others, so cruel, to take my father away from us before I could get to know him. 

It's only the two of us, Mother and I, now. He left us here. Alone. But I still will love him forever. 

  
  


In your dearest memories

Do you remember lovin' me?

Was it fate 

That brought us close and now leaves me behind?

  
  


I wish we could flee this planet. Namek-sei, Yardrat-sei, or even the past Earth would be better than this. I wonder if Father still cherishes the song as much as I do... Is it his last memory of me, or does he have others? Since I am only half-Saiya-jin, I suppose my memory is not as good, or as long-lasting as his. 

But I must keep strong. For mother. For myself. For the planet. 

As I talk to mother, the radio alerts us that the androids are on the rampage. 

  
  


If I should leave this lonely world behind 

Your voice will still remember our melody

Now I know we'll carry on

  
  


Mother and I are the only ones left. 

No one to love but each other. No one to know but each other. 

All because of cruel fate and the androids. 

I will always love you, Father. You may be gone in the physical world, but you will always remain alive in mine and Mother's hearts. 

And I will never forget you or our song. 

  
  


Melodies of life

Can sulk around and grow deep in our hearts

As long as we remember

  
  
  
  


*sniff sniff* okay, how was that? I love this song... It's so beautiful. It's from daughter to dead mother, so I figured it would work from son to dead father. Did it? Leave a review, and let me know if you cried. I did writing it. -Son Zelda

"No one deserves to be lonely." -Gryph


End file.
